


10 Duel Commandments

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Happy Ending, I thought it would become a nice little fic, Kinda, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Sam Ships It, Season 11, Tumblr, ask games, based off a conversation I had on tumblr, canon conversations, dean is bi, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an ask game that can be found on @Deansentries blog under the tag #10DC</p><p>Sam asks Dean sone questions that leads to Dean having some inner realizations about his best friend.</p><p>Rated T for language</p><p>Title inspired by the Hamilton song of the same name (though it's really got nothing to do with the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Duel Commandments

“Hey, wanna play a game?” Sam’s voice echoed down the hall to where Dean was slouched on the chair in the war room, bored out of his mind. They’d been stranded in the bunker ‘cause of a tornado touching down not 5 miles away a few hours ago, but it only ended up becoming a giant storm system that wasn’t looking like it was going anywhere for at least a few days. Dean was about to start climbing the walls as he moved to the sound of his brother’s voice.

“We talking _War Games_ or what?” He tossed Sam a beer as he walked into the library, instantly crashing on the sofa across from his little brother, his own beer in hand.

“What? No. No nuclear launch codes here,” Sam joked before he clicked a few letters into his computer. “All right, so I give you a word and you say the first word that comes to your mind—no hesitation or thinking. I'll give you ten words, ‘kay?”

“Why are we playing this?” Dean nursed his own beer as he eyed Sam. They’d gotten jack-squat on any leads for the Darkness, so there wasn’t really much to do except wait for Cas to come back from wherever the hell he was. _Dammit, Cas, where are you?_ Dean was lost in his thoughts when he realized Sam had answered him and was now waiting for him to respond.

“What?” Dean tried to cover up his fumble, but this was his brother.

“I said because there’s nothing to research and we’re about to go insane, so why not play?”

Dean huffed. “Fine. Have at it.”

Sam smirked before taking a swig of his own beer. “Flowers.”

Dean turned to look at him, completely off guard by such an off choice of word, especially with Dean, but he had to answer quickly and it was fairly easy anyway. His mind thought back to a memory of sneezing from being in a greenhouse full of flowers while on a hunt. “Allergies,” he winced at the memory. That hunt resulted in about five different rashes from flowers that Cas helped treat. Dean had also gotten quite the lecture about how bees carried pollen and rash bacteria from flower to flower from the angel, but he had not minded at the time about the botany lecture.

“Blankets.”

Dean instantly thought back to when he put a blanket on Cas after they’d found him in the forest, Rowena’s spell still in effect. The angel hadn’t taken it off even when he would disappear in his Netflix binges. Hell, Cas probably slept in it, if he even slept at all. “Sleep,” Dean answered as a result.

“Bacon.”

Dean let out a loud laugh. _Really, Sam?_ His mind jumped to when Sam and he had gotten Cas his very first burger with bacon. Cas had gotten such a look of awe on his face that Dean didn’t stop grinning for the rest of the day just from the memory. “Yes,” he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips now when he spoke. Well, that was a word, so it worked.

Sam huffed a laugh of his own. “What is it with you and bacon,” He muttered. “Okay, next: Time.”

 _Oh, ‘cause that’s not a weighty one,_ he thought sarcastically. Dean spent close to 40 years in hell, got aged into his 60s once, and has died and come back to life so many times he should get a Guinness world record. Time is something that he’s realized all too well can end at any moment, no matter if he’s somehow managed to cheat it on more than one occasion. None of those instances would’ve been possible without Cas grabbing his ass out of hell, without Cas helping them survive by healing them over the years, without Cas caring enough to buy them as much time as possible. Cas has had all the time in the world, what with being immortal and all, and still he chooses to stay with Dean, even when he’d been human. “Precious,” Dean says a moment later, his face a little more serious than it previously had been.

“Adele.”

“Hello,” Dean gave a small smile as he remembered that all too repeated song coming over the radio in one of the motels they’d been at. Cas had kept responding to the radio thinking the singer was genuinely trying to communicate with somebody. Honestly, there were days where Dean had no clue how the angel functioned before meeting him, but the rest of the day had been spent with Dean finding as many ways as he could to play the song just to see how Cas would react.

“Love.”

Well, there’s one he wasn’t expecting. Dean faltered for a bit as his brain continued bringing back memories involving the wayward angel. From the time he rescued Dean from that weird time loop, or when they’d been in crypt together and Cas had somehow broken Naomi’s spell for him...

“Chick-flicky,” He sputtered, trying his hardest to banish the thoughts as quickly as they had come. If Sam had noticed his blunder or how his face was probably getting red, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he went on to the next word.

“Sam.” Dean didn’t have to look at his brother to know that Sam had a smirk plastered on his face.

“Punk idiot little brother,” Dean recited instantaneously, remembering a time when he’d said the same words to both Sam and Cas while at a bar on a case. That had been the same night Cas had asked about why humans pranked each other for pleasure, which resulted in Cas losing his first prank war spectacularly.

“That’s more than one word,” Sam protested.

“Not if it counts as a title,” Dean shot back. He knew he’d won the argument when Sam ignored him and continued. Only three words left.

“Adam,” Sam said quietly.

Dean remembered the kid who would’ve been his half brother. Michael jumping his bones instead of Dean was something he’d grappled with long after Cas had pulled Sam from the cage. It was only up until recently that he’d come to terms with losing Adam, even if Adam had been kind of a dick. Cas had been the one to help him through that one night when they’d driven through Adam’s hometown and Dean had had one too many drinks.

“Who?” Dean chose to joke instead, banishing the somber memory and replacing it instead with one of when they’d hunted at the _Supernatural_ musical of their lives, when a fake Adam took the stage and the girls had said that they’d forgotten him in hell.

Sam must’ve had the same thought, as his face stretched into a tight smile before he continued.

“Bisexual.”

Dean cursed. _That’s a 180º turn_. _What did Sam know?_ Instantly his mind went to Cas and how many indecipherable stares they’d shared over the years, how many times they’d dropped what they were doing because the other had been hurt in any way, how they’d literally pulled apart Heaven and Hell and even Purgatory to get to each other. Dean had tried to keep those feelings in his chest for as long as he’s known Cas, but there’s no way Sam knew about all of that...

“Um... No comment,” He managed to get out lamely. He was thankful Sam didn’t press and that this game was ending. Only 1 more word left.

“Cas.”

Dean scrunched his eyes together. Of course the last one is Cas, the angel that popped into his mind since the first damn word. Cas, who fell for him. Cas, who gave up his entire life just to stay with Dean. Cas, who would talk to him without expecting him to open up, who would listen to Dean when he would open up. Cas, who was so damn special that it terrified Dean to think one day he could screw it all up if he were to say what he wants to say.

And now he only had one word to describe the angel that he cares so deeply about it scares the living crap out of him. It’s impossible. No way can he do it. Cas is all the words combined that there’s no individual one that could even begin to justify just how much Cas meant. Cas was Cas, all encompassing and always there for him. Dean doesn’t deserve Cas, not by a long shot, but he has realized that he’ll never be able to keep going without Cas Hell, Dean couldn’t even bare the thought of even trying to live without him. He pictured the slight tilt of Cas’s head whenever he didn’t get something, how he would hunch his shoulders whenever he stretched, probably a reflex from when he would stretch his wings. Dean would find himself staring more than once and wouldn’t stop when Cas caught him. The look he would give Dean always felt like it was for him and him alone.

“Cas,” Dean doesn’t recognize the tone of his voice as he speaks his best friend’s name, as he speaks the name of the one that he wishes was here right now, as he speaks the name of the one he loves but can’t ever admit. Dean had not realized his face currently sported a content grin.

“Yeah, that’s the word, so what’s your answer?” Sam prodded knowingly, almost as if he’s been trying to get Dean to realize something on his own this whole time.

“I can’t think of one without seeing him, Sam, so that’s my word. There’s no word to describe him. Cas is Cas,” Dean hadn’t registered what he’d said until after the words were already out there, his mind so far gone in his thoughts that they spoke for him.

“Yeah, about damn time you caught on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My writing blog is @cardinalwrites and my main blog is @cardinaleyes.
> 
> Also check out the blog that inspired this! @deansentries


End file.
